Methods for compressing low-density objects are known in the prior art. However, each of the prior art methods suffers from one or more serious disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose.
For example, used aluminum containers were previously compressed into biscuits having the shape of a simple rectangular prism. It is difficult to bundle these simple biscuits into suitable bales because metal banding straps have a tendency to slide along the surfaces of such biscuits. In addition, the banding straps holding bales together are occasionally damaged or broken by rough handling because the straps are placed in exposed positions.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for compressing low-density objects into compact biscuits having recessed grooves for insertion of strapping means.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a method for converting low-density objects into bales that are suitable for handling by mechanized material handling equipment.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification with accompanying drawings.